


Lions

by lucife56



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [... He will not die again. I will not allow it. He will not die again.He almost tripped into the clearing when he came across it. The last of the sun, deep red, stained the sky above them both. Joffrey was sprawled on the ground. He looked unhurt, but his hair askew and eyes wide with fear, and they did not move from a place behind Jaime. He turned in time to see.It paced into the evening sunlight, slow and silent. The only sound it made were the twigs that cracked beneath its paws...]Chapter 11 of Beneath the shadow by  cantilatrix





	Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantilatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantilatrix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beneath the Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779008) by [cantilatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantilatrix/pseuds/cantilatrix). 

**Author's Note:**

> It may be colored in the future


End file.
